Death Note-The World of Mu
by DeathByFandom13
Summary: After Light and L die, the world returns to normal. But what is happening in Mu, the place where all humans go after death? Light and L are still enemies, but have an awkward friendship as well. So how will L react when Light shows up in Mu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light

As I feel my life falling away, I look up into the eyes of the Rogue Shinigami, my shinigami. He is smiling, laughing at my patheticness and my defeat by a child. He is slowly fading, and now he is a black and white remnant. Swirling, like someone threw a rock in the river with his reflection. Now, he is just an outline. Cursing him, I am dragged down by invisible hands as Ryuk laughs at my loss. My previous life is filling my eyes, showing me what I have done in this world. My third birthday, meeting my younger sister Sayu for the first time.

"Dad, is she my sister?"

"Yes, Light-chan, she is. Her name is Sayu, and she will be your sister for all of your life."

Three-year-old me smiled. "I'll take good care of her!"

My fourth birthday, in preschool.

"Hashimoto-san, I already know how to read."

"Light-chan, if you do, read this for me."

The stupid teacher held up a picture book with cutesy drawings of animals and idiotic rhymes.

"Lion and Bear were tall, Mouse and Rat were small. They were great friends, and the fun never ends, and together they had a ball."

She looked surprised, and after school she talked with my father to see if I was really four.

Beginning normal school.

"Yagami-san, your son is at the top of his class. We would like to know if you would be fine with him doing extra work, to see if we could challenge him more."

"Thank you, that would be fine."

Beginning high school.

"Hey, Light, wanna play tennis after school?"

"Sure, if you're fine losing!"

My friend laughed. "Light, you're so funny! How could you, the smartest boy in our school be good at tennis? You wouldn't have any time to practice!"

I smirked. "Well, let's both enter in the tournament. It'll be fun."

I won that tournament, and he was definitely surprised. "H-how did you do that?"

Finding that Death Note…

A flood of memories filled my brain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" My scream filled my own ears, and memories from the battle of wits against L, Near, and Mello were the only thing that existed for me. I clutched at my head, trying to ease the pain of the memories. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"

Then it stopped, and the world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L

I have been in Mu for a while. It is full of humans, and I see many I know. But no one can talk to each other. I have deduced that there is an exception, however. Murderers may speak with their victims, and victims may speak with their murderers. I have witnessed several cases where this has happened, all of which strengthened my theory, turning it into hard fact. I have other theories, unproved, which I cannot prove myself. Since I am not a murderer, I cannot confirm them alone.

This world is a lonely place, but not very different from my living world. My old world and my new one are very similar. No friends, no human contact, and no one knows who I am. My life is as solitary as it was before the Kira case, but now I cannot even contact Watari. The children from the orphanage that I had Watari train are not here, excepting Mello, Matt, and a girl who was scared of monsters named Linda. Previously, she had asked me what I was afraid of. I am afraid of myself, the most terrifying and horrible monster that has ever existed. I look down at my hands, the hands that have put to death many horrible criminals, killed by the most powerful serial killer that will ever exist.

Linda, the innocent, was murdered. She was accused of pickpocketing, and Higuchi killed her when her name was broadcast on television. I learned this when I had Light check the names of the criminals written in the Death Note. She was always kind, and many have told me that she was the only one who attempted to be kind to Nate River, also known as Near. She wanders aimlessly, searching for a way out, always wary for monsters. I believe that she has gone insane.

Linda is insane. Matt has paranoia and an anxiety disorder. Mello is self-righteous and is very narcissistic. Those three children who I had hoped to aid, gone from the above world. Linda was 17. Matt and Mello were older, but too young. I died at 25, watching Kira smile down at me as I breathed my last.

I knew I was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light

Everything is white. It is filling my head, everything I see, unsmudged perfect white. No, but there are people I can see. And I have a handcuff on my wrist? There's a chain leading off of it to somewhere, but where? Silhouettes, perhaps, but people nonetheless. I start to walk, then run towards those people. The shadows form into people that I recognize. My father, my kindergarten teacher, and Mello. I stop short, just a few feet away from them. Where am I, and why are they here? The only reasonable conclusion is…

But I can't be dead, I had a foolproof plan! Mikami was the perfect proxy, he followed my orders and revered me as a god. Did he betray me? Or was it Matsuda, the only member of the Task Force whom I could consider an ally? He did believe in me, Kira, and mentioned more than once that the crime rate had gone down and that wars were non-existent, but he could be a turncoat and just be acting stupid.

I walk away from them, confused that they weren't talking to each other. Staying on the trail of the chain, I saw large amounts of Japanese criminals, all gaping at me. They're shouting, and some of the shouts are,

"You're Kira! Why did you kill me?"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

How did they know that I was Kira? I didn't tell them, and it wasn't revealed to anyone outside of the Task Force and the SPK. Plus, they were dead before anyone could know that Kira was even real! What's going on here? Quickly, I speed-walk away from them, going along the chain, and gladly they didn't follow, they only yell curses after me.

Keep on walking, Light, and they can't hurt you. Plus, I'm stronger than them anyways. Not looking where I'm going, I bump into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" I say. I look at who I ran into, and nearly scream. It's a man I most definitely know, who has spiky black hair, dark bags under his eyes, one finger in his mouth, and a smile on his face. Wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and jeans, with a handcuff around his wrist, chaining him to me, and barefoot. Standing, back slightly hunched and knees bent.

"Ah, Light Yagami. Or should I say Kira? We meet again." L said, smirking. "Welcome to Mu."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L

I look at my murderer, and laugh. How pitious. His once nice neat suit is in tatters. His hair is a mess. His eyes are haunted, like mine. I hold up my wrist, and the chain hangs down from it. "It seems we are chained together once again. How interesting." I put my finger in my mouth, and begin to think. Why can I speak with him? He didn't personally kill me, he still doesn't know my true name. L Lawliet. How unique, yet monochrome.

"W-why are you chained to me, L? Do you have any idea?" He looks disheveled, messy, not the man he used to be.

A speculation crosses my mind. Fascinating! "Now you're only one year younger than me, Light. Very interesting indeed. And no, I do not know why we are chained together. As I said before, we are in Mu, nothingness. Did your shinigami not tell you this?"

"H-he did, but...That's not the point! I thought you ceased to exist, not that you went to a world of whiteness!" His stutterings show how nervous and surprised he is to see me, definitely not his plan.

"Very interesting. May I guess that you were defeated by Nate River? Mihael Keehl is dead, as you most likely know. He does believe that he was victorious in being the one to beat you, however."

"H-h-how did you…" Light attempts to regain his composure, which is be difficult for a psychopath to do. But he had done it for a long time, so it wasn't difficult to believe that he could continue the act. "I don't need to ask how you figured it out, it is relatively easy once I look at it again. Mello dies, and then later on I die as well. That means Kira is gone, and therefore defeated. You never saw Near die, so you can assume that Near defeated me." He paused, then says, "Who the hell is Mihael Keehl?"

Laughing, I tell him about Mello's real name. "Mihael Keehl is Mello. They are one and the same. As you obviously know, Nate River is Near. Light Yagami is Kira. And L Lawliet is L, or myself. If you had known that yourself, you would have won. Or maybe if you hadn't killed Raye Pember, you would've been cleared."

His fists are clenched, and his face is contorted in rage. I feel a sense of déjà vu as he swings his fist at my face. What Light does not know is that the only real thing to do in this pit of nothingness is to become stronger. I catch his punch, and side kick him under the jaw. He goes flying, but I pull back on the chain so I don't go flying as well. I have learned from our past encounter.

"Please, there is no point in fighting. I am stronger than you are." His face still looks angry, but he accepts this fact. "This is a world of silence and solitude, and there is no escape. Many go insane, and some attempt suicide. You cannot die in the afterlife, though, so there is no point. One of my possible replacements was a girl named Linda. She is one of those who lost her mind, and has attempted suicide multiple times. The only thing to do in here is to watch, and observe. But if you are a murderer, as you are, you may converse with those you have murdered or those whose deaths you caused."

"If that is so, you should be able to speak with more than me. The criminals you have prosecuted over the years, like Beyond Birthday, died because of you. Do not ask, I have looked into the Los Angeles BB murder cases, which included the name of the murderer, BB, or Beyond Birthday. It seems he impersonated you, but enjoyed strawberry jam. Not odd, because we all have our obsessions." He says that last sentence with a smile, and I know that he is thinking about my love of sweets.

Thinking of Beyond is not what I want to do. Just like I am alike with Light, I am similar to BB. And he impersonated me, and had me captured at one point in time. I flash back to that awful time. He embarrassed me, humiliated me, and chained me like an animal. Remembering the torture and pain from that week is not something I enjoy, so I force my mind back to the present.

"Light, we are friends and enemies simultaneously. As a friend, I plead with you not to mention the BB cases again. BB is not a pleasant person to think about. He is like an animal, and born with the shinigami eyes that Misa exchanged most of her life for. He never was cursed with a Death Note, however."

Light looks confused, and asks, "We're friends? I do not remember that happening. The world had us as enemies."

"Our enmity is over. You were caught as Kira, and killed by a shinigami. The L versus Kira battle is over. We are both gone from the physical world, and now our souls will stay in this torturous state of being until the end of time."

Kira looks at me. "Lawliet," he says, attempting the name. "No, L. How do you know that we stay here for the rest of our state of being? Do you have proof, or is it just a theory?"

As I've said before, they're never just theories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Light

I am conversing with the one person I have been against since the start. L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga. L, Coil, Deneuve. And now, Lawliet. My only true….Friend, you might call him. But I still have my pride, and will not let anyone know how I think of him. Or is he more than just a friend…? Either way, it didn't matter now. We are both dead and gone from the living world, but still chained together. Why? The Kira case is resolved- They had their killers, the notebooks were found, and I am dead. Not a pleasant thing to think about, and I remembered Ryuk's face looming over my own as I breathed my last.

"How do you know that I was killed by a shinigami?" I ask, curious. How does he figure it out, I wonder.

"It is relatively simple. Light-kun has bullet wounds and blood on your clothes, but not enough blood to bleed to death. There was a shinigami, who had to have a Death Note. Light-kun's shinigami, if I am correct to assume. The white one, with the purple hair?" L asks, confident. I laugh, because he is wrong. The world's best detective, wrong.

"No, I was killed by a different shinigami. That one was Misa Amane's. I had a separate one, named Ryuk. He was very dark, and wore mostly black." Somehow, I get a picture of him in my hand. I didn't know that you could do that! Maybe Mu was more powerful than I thought. L looks confused as well. His face betrays him, he does not know how I did that. Neither do I, to be honest. "Here he is. This is a picture of him." I hold it up, showing L the Rogue Shinigami.

"Light-kun, that is your shinigami? I thought that Light-kun's shinigami would be more like Light-kun." What did he think that Ryuk would look like, another college student? "Why did Light-kun make the suicide notes say 'L, do you know? Shinigami only eat apples.' What was Light-kun's basis for this?"

"Oh, I remember that. Ryuk was addicted to apples, and ate them constantly. He also was the one who I asked to find the 64 cameras and wire taps hidden in my room."

Looks like I've stumped L. "How did Light-kun find out? The door was checked for any hidden ways of telling who was in Light-kun's room."

"There were two that they missed, Ryuga." He flinches, obviously hurt by the name. Bad memories, good memories, melancholy memories? Either way, I explain to him the pencil lead and the slight pushing down of the door handle. L looks impressed, and he nods his head, thinking. "By the way, what's up with the name 'Ryuga' and you? You chose it as one of your identities, but it seems to make you remember something." It confuses me. L, being hurt by a name and the mention of someone from a murder case?

"It is nothing. Why does Light-kun ask so many questions about me, I wonder? Does he have feelings for me?" He asks in his cold, questioning manner. L, the detective, the most childish, annoying, and inhuman person I knew in my short life. 24 years. One year less than the most irritating mastermind in the world. The three most irritating masterminds in the world.

"No, I don't, Lawliet. Why, does the greatest detective in the world have feelings for Kira? That would be very interesting," I muse. How will he react to this, I wonder? Would it provoke him, make him blush, make him hit me? Or would he keep up his steadily crumbling façade of calm?

He does the second option, to my surprise. His pale-as-white skin turning a vibrant red. Red, white, black. "Light-kun is very curious about me." He slightly stutters through the sentence, his blush deepening. Lawliet is either a class-A actor or does actually have feelings for me. If he actually has feelings for me, how will I react? I honestly don't know.

I've always had mixed feelings about the detective, but I don't know if he ever interested me in that way. "I'm the only one who can hear you, correct?" I say, smirking. His blush deepens to a crimson, accentuating the black pools he calls eyes, actually conveying human emotion. Does he truly care for me? That is the question on my mind as I lean forward and give him a peck on the cheek. His bright red blush somehow deepens in color, making him turn his head down and subconsciously touch the point where my lips made contact with his cheek.

"Does...does Light-kun truly like me?" He says. More than two years without human contact, anyone would let their guard down like that. But I never had expected that L himself would actually have human emotions. Besides calmness, and the cold and collected logical side of anger and revenge.

"Maybe," I say with a half smile. Suddenly, I feel someone grabbing the chain, and it's not L. He looks surprised as well, and the blush starts to fade from his cheeks. What's going on? Suddenly, someone wraps the chain around my neck. Two times they wrap it around, just tight enough to give them a leash of sorts. A familiar looking face with red eyes looks at me, and smiles a smile that isn't entirely sane. The familiar face looks at L, and says the following:

"Hello, Rue Ryuzaki. Remember me?"


End file.
